


Positive

by blackhorseandthecherrytree



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhorseandthecherrytree/pseuds/blackhorseandthecherrytree





	Positive

“Sooo?” Lydia was perched on the toilet, Lizzie against the opposite wall. The pregnancy test was between them. “It’s been about time, big sis.”

 

Lizzie picked it up as if she were holding a bomb, and rubbed her forehead. “Shit.”

 

“Shit? Really?” Lydia wrinkled her nose. “That’s normally not most people’s response to their rich, hot boyfriend knocking them up.”

 

Lizzie rested her head against her knees. “He’s going to want to get married. And if we don’t get married before the baby shows up, his aunt is going to rain hell down on us.” Not like she hadn’t already; Lizzie thought she’d been in for a doozy with Caroline, but Catherine de Bourgh was ten times worse.

 

Maybe it was the glasses. Lizzie was ninety percent sure it was the glasses.

 

“Yeah, you are kinda screwed that way,” Lydia said helpfully. “And that’s not even considering the fit Mom’s going to throw.” She propped her chin on her hands. “But it could be worse. At least you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, you know? He’s not going to stop loving you, either way.”

 

That made her smile. They’d had three years of avoiding her mother’s questions and horrifying Will’s aristocratic relations; one more thing couldn’t make it that much worse. Besides, he’d been hinting around the question of marriage for a year. The only thing that’d made them put it off was her work with Bennet Enterprises.

 

Maybe they could horrify his relations even more; no one said she had to take Will’s name, after all. 

 

Lydia hopped down from the toilet and hugged her. “Cheer up, Lizzie. After all, you’re going to be spending a lot of time in here.”

 

-

 

Three minutes after they left the bathroom, and two minutes into her phone conversation with Will, Gigi texted her.

 

“OMG OMG OMG”

 

“…Hang on a minute,” Lizzie said to Darcy, and then yelled at her sister.


End file.
